


1. The Text

by believeinlarrystylinson



Series: Just Friends...? [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Awkward Sexual Situations, Harry and Louis both have feelings, M/M, Phone Sex, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Texting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, and refuse to admit them, because they're in love, idek, which proves to be very difficult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinlarrystylinson/pseuds/believeinlarrystylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The funny thing about all this is it started out as a joke. It was just Louis and Harry being Louis and Harry...</p><p>Until it wasn't.</p><p>It was more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Text

**Author's Note:**

> I'm terrible at summaries, do forgive me. Also, this is my first time writing anything involving sexting, so please forgive me if it's terrible.
> 
> I didn't have a beta for this, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I'm not sure how many parts this will have, but they'll eventually work their way up to actually hooking up.
> 
> But for now, there's just a lot of unresolved sexual tension.
> 
> Enjoy and please leave comments and feedback! :)

1\. The Texts

It started out as a joke.

Louis and Harry were doing their normal "I'm still texting you even though you're sitting across the room from me" thing while waiting for the rest of the boys to finish up their individual photoshoots.

From BooBear:  
Hazzaaaaa

From Haz:  
What boo

From BooBear:  
I'm bored and I'm horny

Louis could hear Harry's chuckle from across the room. This behaviour wasn't exactly out of the ordinary for the two of them. They did live together, and over sharing was something that came with it.

From Hazza:  
Sounds like you have a bit of a problem there Lou.

From BooBear:  
Why don't you do something about it Hazza

Louis bit his lip as he sent the message, hoping he hadn't gone too far. Harry choked on his breath as he read the text message.

From BooBear:  
You looked good during your photoshoot Haz. Really really good.

Louis texted again, supplying something for Harry to go on. Harry was stunned, panting heavily already, and completely shocked at himself that he already had a raging hard on just from texting his best friend.

From BooBear:  
Those jeans make your ass look absolutely... breathtaking.

Harry groaned out loud at that, finally gathering enough strength to type back a text message.

From Hazza:  
JESUS Christ Louis now you're not the only one with a problem.

Louis chuckled at that statement, glancing up from his phone momentarily to look at Harry, and Louis' jaw dropped when he found Harry's jade green eyes staring back straight at him, pupils already blown wide with lust.

And his hand.

Louis choked on air and dropped his phone into his lap, wincing as it landed on his sensitively hard crotch, when he saw Harry palming his erection roughly through his pants. Louis scrambled to pick his iPhone back up with sweaty palms, thumbs flying over the keyboard as he typed back a response.

From BooBear:  
Harry oh my god you look so fucking good like that fuck

From Hazza:  
You know what you said about my ass earlier?

From BooBear:  
Yeah fuck yes, what about it?

From Hazza:  
Nothing compares to yours.

Louis groaned loudly, finally moving his hand down into the same position as Harry's, rutting up into his hand as the he took the edge of his erection.

"Fuck it." Louis heard Harry whisper, and he shrugged off his jeans until they pooled around his ankles and he leaned back on the couch again. His erection was clearly outlined through his boxers, and Louis couldn't help but moan at how bad he wanted it.

From BooBear:  
Fuck fuck fuck Harry. 

From Hazza:  
What are you thinkin about Lou?

Louis snorted slightly. Leave it to Harry to try and be funny while they were both sporting large erections and jacking themselves off 10 feet away from each other. They both ended up shrugging their pants and boxers off, cool air hitting both of their hard ons and making them hiss.

From BooBear:  
You of course who the fuck else

From Hazza:  
Eleanor?

Harry typed angrily the first thing that popped into his head. He didn't like Eleanor but that might've just been because he was harbouring secret feelings for Louis.

Louis paused at this. Did Harry really think that Louis thought about Eleanor like that? He snorted. He was more of a fan of flat chests, stubble, tones thighs... but really specifically? Curly hair.. Green eyes.

From BooBear:  
I didnt ever think about Eleanor when I was fucking her Harry.. The whole of one time we did sleep together.

Harry sighed, partially out of relief that Louis didn't love Eleanor that way and partially because he was imagining what Louis' ass would feel like squeezed tight around his dick. Reflexively, he tightened his grip on his cock, and moaned out loud.

From Hazza:  
I wonder how that huge ass of yours would feel squeezed around my cock.

Louis groaned, writhing on the couch and thrusting up into his hand. Yes yes yes yes yes.

From Boobear:  
Wanna know how you would feel inside me. I'd be all bent over, taking your huge dick.

From Hazza:  
Fuck fuck fuck, Louis. Close, so close. I'd fuck into you, hard. Make you feel me for weeks.

From Boobear:  
I'd be screaming your name so that everyone knows it's you who's making me feel so GOOD

From Hazza:  
You're close aren't you

And Louis looked up to see Harry's hand flying over his cock so fast Louis was afraid he would chafe, blue eyes locked with green, but soon he was hissing Louis' name and spurting all over his chest, the black shirt he had worn during the photoshoot getting come stains all over the front of it.

The sight of Harry coming undone and his orgasm face were enough to send Louis over the edge, crying out a Harry and painting his chest white as well.

They sat there for another 10 minutes before the full effect of what had just happened hit Louis, and he coughed awkwardly, standing up and ripping the dirty shirt up over his head. He walked over to the clothes rack and picked out another shirt that was about the same shade of blue as his other one and the same style, tugging it over his head before grabbing his phone and proceeding to walk out the door, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"You got come in your hair." He whispered, leaning up kiss Louis' hair where the stain was, sucking lightly and licking his lips when he pulled away.

"You taste so good, Lou." Harry whispered. Louis inhaled shakily, telling himself to stay calm as he slowly backed away, eyes never leaving Harry's.

"I think the boys are done with their photoshoots. I'm, uhh, gonna go make sure they, yeah." Louis stutters out, leaving a smirking Harry behind in the dressing room.

Harry was going to make sure that that happened again.


End file.
